Guide Daedalus Nest (Hardcore)
by Shirokami Khudhory
Summary: This is not a Dragon Nest fanfiction, this only a Daedalus Nest (Hardcore mode) guide . Ini bukan fanfic Dragon Nest, ini hanyalah guide Daedalus Nest (Hardcore mode)


Hello semuanya, kembali bertemu dengan saya kali ini dengan topik yang lumayan berat yakni

 **GUIDE Daedalus Nest (Hardcore)**

 **FYI, SEMUA DAMAGE MOMON di Daedalus Nest HC bisa CRITICAL**

jadi, jangan pernah coba-coba dengan sengaja menelan damage momon di nest ini dan damage momon yg kuberitahu hanyalah damage rata-rata non critical (dan tentunya tergantung deff kamu sendiri)

untuk standar HP untuk survive di nest ini (gak 1 hit KO) adalah 1.3jt+ dan standar atk power / biar damagenya terasa di nest ini adalah 100k+ (utk tipe non-ele damager) & 90k+ (utk tipe ele damager), itupun kadang masih geli-geli (-_-" )

* * *

 **Stage 1 - Alpha Hound Striker**

atau yang lebih sering disebut dengan stage Tank

Basic Attack Tank: (bar x4 - death)

 **1\. Linear Ray**

Tank menembakkan laser linear kearah depan (damage sekitar 400-500k/hit + knockback)

 **2\. Spinning Tank**

Tank muter-muter gak jelas (damage sekitar 125-400k/hit + knockback)

 **3\. Rain + Summon Hound**

Tank nembak rain ke 1 player random 2x, dan disusul dengan summon 3 hound (2 biji klo di norm) yang akan mengejar player & ganggu konsentrasi loe loe smua (damage rain sekitar 200-250k & damage ledakan hound sekitar 500-700k)

 **4\. Stomp**

Tank sedikit muter-muter ditempat lalu melompat tiba-tiba, yea liat aja tanda merah di tanah (damage stomp sekitar 800k-1jt+)

 **5\. Concentrated Rain**

Area disekitar tank akan berwarna merah, pergi ke safe spot area hijau yang berbentuk lingkaran didepan tank, dan hindari semua rain yang mengincar tiap player (damage sekitar 300-400k+/hit)

 **6\. Barrage**

Tank akan menembakkan peluru kearah depan sambil berjalan kesamping (damage sekitar 100-200k/hit + debuff -20% attack selama 10s)

 **MEKANIK STAGE : Tank Barrier**

Tank akan masuk ke tanah dan muncul di tengah map, player akan mendapat tanda buff berwarna biru & merah, dan area di sekitar tank akan berwarna biru & merah secara bergantian

tugas player adalah **HANCURKAN BAR BARRIER TANK sebelum waktu habis atau RUDAL NUKLIR AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN SEMUA**

sepintas mudah?

oh tidak, jika aura player berbeda dengan aura disekitar tank dan masuk kedalam area tersebut, player akan terkena damage sekitar 150-200k/hit

ditambah area map diluar daerah shield tank akan berwarna putih dan merah, bila player memasuki area merah maka akan terkena burn 100k/tik selama 10s

tips hancurin barrier, bar shield tank akan cepat berkurang bila kita hit dari jarak tempel (very close combat) saat warna buff kita sama dengan warna shield tanknya

so, solusinya adalah **SPARTA nempelin tank with MR / sedia pot HP tanpa pedulikan warna buff kita**

atau

 **Bila warna buff berbeda, hit dari luar yang rajin, namun pas warna buff sama langsung masuk kedalam shield & SPARTA dgn skill yg berdamage besar dari jarak tempel dgn tank**

Damage apabila mekanik fail sekitar (1.3jt+ tergantung def kamu), rata-rata sih 99% modar

Mekanik berulang setiap sekitar 120s sekali

 **7\. Triple Laser Shoot** (bar x3 - death)

Tank akan nyelam ke tanah, 1 player akan terkena tanda eye, lalu tank akan muncul sesekali ke tanah untuk menembak laser kearah player yg terkena tanda eye setelah 3x menembak laser, tank akan keluar dari tanah dan langsung STOMP (tanpa stomp klo norm)

tanda eye bisa terdapat di 1 player yg sama, namun jg bisa di player yg berbeda-beda (damage sekitar 400-600k/hit)

 **8\. Bombardment** (bar x2 - death & hanya ada di HC ver.)

Akan ada notice dimana menyuruh player untuk pergi ke safe spot yg berada di depan tank, setelah itu tank akan menembakkan laser kearah depan sebanyak 3x area tembakannya nya stengah dari luas safe spot & biasanya ditandai dengan lantai berwarna merah sebelum ia menembak (damage skitar 400-550k/hit)

* * *

 **Stage 2 - Funny Broca**

atau yang biasa disebut stage Kungfu Panda

Basic Attack Panda: (bar x4 - death)

 **1\. Triple Combo**

Panda memukul kearah depan secara sembarangan (damage sekitar 300-400k + knockback)

 **2\. Chi Ball Shoot**

Panda menembakkan bola putih kearah 1 player random (damage sekitar 250-400k/hit)

biasanya dia bisa menembak 3 hingga 5 kali

 **3\. Suction Combo**

Panda berdiri di tempat menyedot seluruh player mendekat sambil memukul ke sembarang arah yang diakhir dengan ledakan disekitarnya dalam AoE berbentuk cincin (damage sekitar 250-350k/hit + knockback bila terkena pukul & damage ledakan sekitar 350k)

 **4\. Stunning Gas**

Panda berjoget-joget lalu kentut sembarangan (no damage tapi membuat player stun sekitar 1-2s)

 **MEKANIK STAGE : Stop the Clock Overheating**

Panda akan invis sebelum mekanik dimulai, setelah invisnya menghilang panda akan langsung menyerusuk kearah player random

tugas player adalah **HIT PANDA A.S.A.P untuk menghabiskan bar shield panda & menggagalkan mekanik stage sebelum waktu habis atau JAM MELEDAK dan MENGHABISI KALIAN SEMUA**

sepintas mudah?

oh tidak, selama mekanik berlangsung akan ada 3 jarum jam (1 jarum jam di norm ver.) berwarna merah yang berputar dan mengganggu player semua damage apabila terkena jarum jam sekitar 350-500k/hit + terpental ke udara

Damage apabila mekanik fail sekitar (1.3jt+ tergantung def kamu), rata-rata sih 99% modar

Mekanik berulang setiap sekitar 120s sekali

 **5\. Double Stomp** (bar x3 - death)

Panda akan joget-joget sejenak & menunduk, setelah itu dia akan stomp 2x beruntun AoE stomp pertama hanya berada di depannya dan cukup kecil (namun menyebabkan stun jika terkena), sedangkan AoE stomp kedua 1 map (ini yang harus dihindari, damage stomp kedua sekitar 700k-1.1jt)

 **6\. Rain** (bar x3 - death)

Panda akan diam ditempat lalu menembakkan rain ke tiap player (damage rain sekitar 300-400k/hit + efek flinch)

 **7\. Burning Floor** (bar x2 - death & hanya ada di HC ver.)

Panda akan diam ditempat kembali lalu area disekitar panda akan mulai terbakar & akhirnya meledak Segera menjauh karena AoE skill ini hampir setengah luas map (damage ledakan tak diketahui karena aku sendiri belum pernah kena skill ini sekalipun)

* * *

 **Stage 3 - Icy Queen Sadonis**

Basic Attack Icy Queen: (bar x4 - death)

 **1\. Mirror Hand Suction**

Icy queen akan teleport ke tengah map, lalu mirror di pinggir map akan menarik player (bila 1 player ketarik, maka semua player akan diteleport paksa ke map berbeda & dituntut untuk menghancurkan core yg berada di tengah map, apabila gagal maka separty akan terkena damage sekitar 1jt+)

 **2\. Triple Dragon**

Icy Queen akan summon 3 naga es kearah depan (damage sekitar 400-500k/hit)

 **3\. Charging Attack**

Icy queen akan menyeruduk asal ke salah satu player random (damage sekitar 250-400k/hit & gak jarang ini penyebab player mati)

 **4\. ADAD mania**

Icy queen kan membuat seluruh player knockback + freeze selama 5s, lalu player dituntut untuk berlari ke safe area yg berada disekitar icy queen (damage sekitar 500k+ bila gagal masuk ke safe spot)

 **5\. Icy Stalacmite**

Icy queen akan summon bongkahan es di random tempat yg telah ditandai dengan mark berwarna merah (damage sekitar 400k + flinch)

 **6\. Frontal Ice**

Icy queen akan menembakkan es kearah depan (damage sekitar 250-350k/hit)

 **7\. 4 Arrow Frontal Ice** (hanya ada di HC ver.)

Icy queen menembakkan es ke 4 arah mata angin (damage sekitar 250-350k/hit)

 **8\. Confuse Run** Space bang bang bang

Icy queen teleport ke tengah map, lalu player akan terkena efek confuse run ke pinggir map cancel dengan menekan [spasi] di saat yg tepat (damage bila gagal sekitar 400-500k)

 **9\. Rough Sweep**

Sesuai namanya, serangan icy queen satu ini mirip skill Roush Sweep Ex (Skill Ex 80 Flurry)

Menyeruduk ke 1 player random yg diakhiri dengan mengangkat target ke udara ( damage sekitar 200-350k/hit)

 **MEKANIK STAGE : Kick the Statue**

Icy queen akan teleport ke tengah map lalu akan muncul beberapa patung sesuai jumlah player di party

tugas player adalah **TENDANG PATUNG tsb KELUAR dari AOE SERANGAN ICY QUEEN** dalam 5s (7s di norm ver.) dan ini berlangsung 2 kali

sepintas mudah?

oh tidak, bila 1 patung aja gagal diselamatkan maka mekanik gagal & separty terkena damage sekitar 600-800k/patung yg gagal diselamatkan

Mekanik berulang setiap sekitar 120s sekali

 **10\. Slow Rain** (bar x3 - death)

Icy queen menembakkan rain ke sembarang tempat, apabila rain menyentuh tanah maka akan menjadi bongkahan es besar (damage sekitar 350-450k)

* * *

 **Stage 4 - Dark Calamary Renko**

atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama stage Gurita

Basic Attack Gurita: (bar x4 - death)

 **1\. Whirlwind**

Gurita muter-muter gak jelas ke sembarang arah (damage sekitar 100-200k/hit)

 **2\. Halfmoon Breath**

Gurita menyedot semua player kearah depannya lalu menyembur racun kearah depan (damage sekitar 200-300k/hit + poison 100k/tik)

 **3\. Tentacle Swipe**

Gurita mengayunkan tentakelnya kearah depan dan disertai shockwave kecil (damage sekitar 200-250k + posion 100k/tik)

 **4\. Tentacle Breath**

Gurita mengjulurkan tentakelnya ke depan lalu menembakkan racun dari tentakelnya (damage sekitar 200-250k + posion 100k/tik)

 **5\. Ball Rain**

Gurita menembakkan bola-bola ke sekitarnya (damage sekitar 300k/hit)

 **6\. Laser Shoot**

Gurita menembakkan laser ke 3 arah didepannya sebanyak 2 kali (damage sekitar 200-250k + posion 100k/tik)

 **7\. Concentrated Rain** (hanya ada di HC ver.)

Animasi skill ini mirip dengan Laser Shoot hanya saja, seluruh area akan terbakar & safe spot ada di depan gurita

Gurita lalu menembakkan rain ke tiap player sambil berputar searah jarum jam (damage sekitar 300-400k/hit)

 **MEKANIK STAGE : Cancel Calamaries Evolution**

Gurita akan menyelam kedalam tanah dan mucul di tengah map, setelah itu akan ada 4 tentakel di 4 arah mata angin

tugas player adalah **HANCURKAN SEMUA TENTAKEL tsb dalam waktu 20s**

sepintas mudah?

oh tidak, akan ada gurita-gurita kecil yg akan menggangu anda (gak ada gurita kecil menggangu di norm ver.) ditambah tentakel yg muncul tersebut juga akan mengganggu anda

Tiap 1 tentakel gagal dihancurkan maka bar rage gurita akan naik 25% & ini diakumulasikan tiap mekanik stage terjadi

jadi apabila total 4 tentakel gagal dihancurkan maka bar rage gurita akan penuh & gurita akan berevolusi menjadi Kraken (dan tentunya akan serangannya 30% lebih sakit + 30% lebih alot)

Mekanik berulang setiap sekitar 120s sekali

 **8\. Confuse State** (bar x3 - death)

Gurita akan menyelam ke tanah dan semua player akan terkena debuff confuse, lalu gurita akan mengejar 1 player random dan muncul ke permukaan (damage sekitar 350-400k)

9. **Bombardment** (bar x2 - death)

Gurita akan melayang dan meledakkan seisi map, pergi ke safe spot dibawah gurita (damage sekitar 400k+/hit)

* * *

 **Stage 4b - Evolution Calamary aka. Kraken**

Di awal stage ini, seluruh map akan berwarna merah kecuali safe spot tersisa sekitar 150 derajat kearah jam 6 map

Apabila player keluar dari map yg ditentukan, maka player terkena damage sekitar 350-500k/hit

Basic Attack Kraken: (bar x3 - death)

 **1\. Blinding Light**

Kraken menembakkan bola hitam ke tiap player lalu menembak laser kearah jam 4, 6 dan 8 (silau bila terkena bola hitam & damage sekitar 300-450k/hit + poison 100k/tik)

 **2\. Confuse Breath**

Kraken akan memberi debuff confuse separty lalu menyemburkan racun kearah depan yg ditandai dengan lantai berwarna merah (damage sekitar 300-450k/hit + poison 100k/tik)

 **3\. Tentacle Attack**

Kraken akan menyerang dengan tentakelnya ke area yg telah ia tandai sebelumnya (damage sekitar 250-350k/hit + poison 100k/tik)

 **4\. Suction Wind**

Kraken menyedot player mendekat lalu menghantam area disekitar wajahnya, player dituntut untuk berada di tengah map diantara kraken dengan pinggir map (damage sekitar 250-400k/hit + poison 100k/tik)

 **5\. Rain**

Kraken berteriak lalu menembakkan rain 2 kali ke tiap player, hindari rain tersebut sebisa mungkin (damage sekitar 700-850k/hit + poison 100k/tik)

* * *

 **Final Stage - Maniac Daedalus**

Basic Attack Daedalus: (bar x5 - death)

 **1\. Suction Shackle**

Daedalus melempar rantai ke tempat player berdiri yg akan menyedot player & meledak (damage ledakan sekitar 300-400k)

 **2\. Card Attack**

Daedalus akan melayang lalu menembakkan kartu kearah depannya sambil sedikit memutar (damage sekitar 300-450k/hit) dan ini terjadi 2 kali beruntun

 **3\. Swipe**

Daedalus menyerang kearah depan dengan tangannya (damage sekitar 200-250k/hit)

 **4\. Slow Charge**

Daedalus berakrobat sambil menyeruduk pelan ke sembarang arah 3 kali, mirip kek skill Line of Darkness Bringer (damage sekitar 200-300k/hit +knockback)

 **5\. Slow Charge Ex**

Daedalus menyeruduk singkat, namun ada kartu-kartu yang ia lemparkan disekitarnya yg akan meledak beberapa saat berselang (damage ledakan kartu sekitar 300-450k)

 **6\. Ring Attack**

Daedalus meledakkan sekelilingnya dalam AoE berbentuk cincin (damage sekitar 300-400k/hit)

 **MEKANIK STAGE : Hide and Seek**

Daedalus akan kabur lalu akan ada notice kemana player akan mengejar Daedalus, setelah itu muncul sebuah patung di tengah map

tugas player adalah **menendang patung tersebut ke tempat yg bercahaya utk summon tangga agar bisa naik keatas mengejar Daedalus**

Sesampainya disana, anda dituntut utk survive selama 40s & akan ada bubble yg jatuh ke area yg ditandai berwarna hijau

Dapatkan bubble tersebut karna itu akan menyelamatkan anda dari jebakan yg telah disiapkan oleh Daedalus sebelumnya, durasi bubble skitar 9s (14s di norm ver.) dan jangan sampai durasi bubblenya habis karena anda akan terkena damage skitar 350k/tik

 **WARNING!**

 **Jangan sampai anda terkena garukan tangan Daedalus / serudukan Slow Charge karna itu akan membuat bubble anda hilang seketika**

Mekanik berulang tiap 120s sekali

 **7\. Fiery Crescent Cleave** (bar x4 - death  & hanya ada di HC ver.)

Daedalus muter-muter gak jelas lalu mengeluarkan crescent cleave api ke sekitarnya (damage sekitar 350-500k/hit + burn 100k/tik)

 **8\. Confuse Run** (bar x4 - death)

Player akan terkena confuse run menjauh dari Daedalus, segera pergi ke safe spot yg berada didepan Daedalus sebelum seisi map meledak (damage sekitar 500k/hit)

 **9\. Acrobatic Stance** (bar x3 - death)

Daedalus berakrobatik lalu ada countdown dimana player harus menggagalkan aksi akrobatik tersebut (damage bila gagal sekitar 600k-800k + debuff -20% attack selama 10s)

 **10\. Suction Ring** (bar x3 - death)

Daedalus diam ditempat lalu akan ada lingkaran di sekitarnya yg akan menyedot player & meledak (damage ledakan sekitar 500-700k) dan ini terjadi 2 kali beruntun

Ada pertanyaan?

Semoga guide dari saya berguna bagi anda semua :)

Regards, **CelineHawk** & **VistaAguilas** (ALTHEA)

btw, guide wa telat yea?

udh pada hapal stage semua?

biarin, ini udah jadi janji wa ama temen wa untuk bikin guide nest ini

toh di gugel gak ada satupun guide Daedalus Nest


End file.
